


When The End Comes

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [25]
Category: Ubbe lothbrok - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Requested angst from my Tumblr
Relationships: Ubbe / Torvi, Ubbe/ reader
Series: Vikings [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 11





	When The End Comes

The heaviness in your chest was nearly enough to knock you off your feet. Despite this, you manage to stand on your own. You sniffle and hold back the tears in your eyes. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, you didn’t want to give that to him too. 

“What are you talking about?” The voice you loved with every inch of your heart hits your ears, you hear the question, you hear him, but you don’t want to look at him. “Y/n, look at me!” 

Your eyes feel heavy as you drag them up to his face, a handsome face that holds the source of your pain. His blue eyes feel like ice and you don’t know whether to believe the confusion in his expression. 

Energy continues to quickly drain from your body and you force yourself to keep speaking. “Don’t make me do this Ubbe, you know what I mean.” 

Ubbe takes a step toward you, you step back. You look him firmly in his eyes. 

Your lips move before you can form your thoughts, “You don’t love me anymore do you? I see the way you look at her. I won’t hold you back.” 

Ubbe’s brows grow tense as he frowns. 

You feel eyes on you, someone staring, watching. 

Looking over your shoulder you see Torvi across the room, watching from the table. A sad look in her eyes. 

Blinking quickly you raise your head as you face Ubbe again. You roll your shoulders back. 

“I don’t know when it happened, when you stopped loving me. But I know I deserve better. I deserve someone who loves me back. So have her. I only hope I fall out of love as fast as I fell.” You turn your back to him and head to the door.

“Wait! Y/N!” Ubbe runs behind you, grabbing you by the arm and you push him away with every bit of strength you can muster. 

You were worthy of love, and you would find it again. You would find it with someone who didn’t have eyes for someone else. Someone who didn’t betray your love and trust. 

Though your heart shattered to pieces and your legs nearly gave out on you, you walked out of the Grand Hall with your head held high as tears rolled down your cheeks. It was better to end things now, with your dignity intact than stay too long and have him leave you. 

You make a promise as you walk back to your small modest house. No matter how painful, no matter how long the process, you would never go back to Ubbe again.


End file.
